bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Toya Sakurada
, formerly known as , is the former bodyguard of the Fukunsai Clan, as well there former adopted son. He is a former member of the Shimitzu Clan, having married into it. He is a rogue Shinigami that is currently residing in Kagamino City. Appearance Toya is a fairly tall and lean-built young man. He has wavy dark drown that he styles to his back, in some occasions forward. His eyes are dark brown and wears reading glasses. His skin is fairly dark. He likes to wear a plain white T-shirts under a black jacket, and black pants with additional pockets. During his time in the Soul Society, he wore a standard Shinigami uniform, with a white cloak over his shoulders with symbol of chaos printed on it. After his training in the Seireitei, he has become noticeably more muscular. During his time as a bodyguard, he donned the standard Shinigami uniform with a grey garment underneath. Personality He is someone that hates any kind of conflict and enjoys life. He is warmhearted to the people around him, can be very protective of those close to him, which he considers family. Despite his compassionate nature, Toya is not afraid to shed the blood of his adversaries, especially to those who have committed any senseless killings. While in battle, he can be very cold and calculating towards his enemies, and rarely takes his opponents head on. He is well known to take very high tactical risks during battle for the sole purpose of analyzing his enemies weaknesses and strengths, but more importantly to keep his allies from any harm. History Plot Equipment *'Sacred Orb': Toya's possesses an orb that was bestowed upon him by Tomoshin Lagios. Currently its abilities are unknown. Powers & Abilities Advanced Growth Rate: Partly do to Toya's constant training and fighting experiences, his skills keep evolving in an incredible pace. [[w:c:bleach:Reiryoku |'High Spiritual Power']]: As a shinigami, Toya possesses a high spiritual energy akin to that of lieutenant or higher. His Reiatsu is white. *[[w:c:bleach:Reiatsu|'Masterful Reiatsu Control']]: Do to partly to his constant meditation Toya has excellent control over his spiritual power, able to keep his spiritual pressure under control to the point of being undetectable even in the mist of battle. Which is the main reason that is difficult to tell his actual spiritual power. Despite this various Shinigami have stated of having an unsettling feeling when facing him on battle. High Intelligence: Toya's most noticeable trait is his high level intelligence, especially when it comes to battle tactics. Especially when it comes to approach a problem in a creative way. :Master Strategist & Tactician: Toya's is high level thinker and analyst. Who focuses on out of the box thinking in order to out match his opponents fighting styles. In one instance he used a collaboration of Kidō attacks in an effort to trap his opponents in a confined space. Master Swordsman: Toya is highly exceptional swordsman, he fights with strong, swift, and precise strikes, which are performed while constantly shifting his angle of attack, which provide the ability to constantly attack leaving little time to counter. He can fight in equal footing with Captain-level shinigmai and alike with the use of his swords skills alone. His has been praised by members of the 11th Division such as Captain Kenpachi Zaraki. :* : As a master of swordsmanship, he has developed his own fighting still using a sheathed sword, which focus on precise strikes on the opponent's vital points. :* : Toya can fire off an extremely powerful blast of energy towards an opponent. The energy blast is powerful enough to subdue a various of low class shinigami. [[w:c:bleach:Hakuda|'Hand to Hand Expert']]: Toya is skilled in unarmed combat. His fighting style incorporates various unorthodox stances which focus on swift and fluid movements, which he can instantly transition from depending on the situation. * : A stance in which the user leaves his body exposed for an attack in order to counter. [[w:c:bleach:Hohō|'Shunpo Expert']]: Toya is adept in the us of Shunpo, despite recently grasping the basics of this skill. [[w:c:bleach:Kidō|'Kidō Practitioner']]: Toya is proficient with the use of kidō but has difficult with those above level 63 without an incantation. He is more adept in using various low level kidō in a series of attacks, by forgoing the incitation, using the name or calling type and level. He can use Kongōbaku by its name alone or Hadō #33. Sōkatsui with its type and level. He can use Kidō in conjunction with his fighting style in order to surprise his opponent or simple disrupt the opponent's fighting pattern(s). :[[w:c:bleach:Shunkō|'Shunkō']]: An advanced technique that combines hand-to-hand combat and Kidō. However Toya uses this to enhance the power of his swordsmanship. Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Speed: Prior of learning Shunpo, Toya is incredibly fast and agile combative. He can strike his opponents with incredible speed while constantly transitioning his body stance. In one occasion, he was able grasp Suì-Fēng's arm before being marked with the Hōmonka, which he proceeded to slam her to the ground. Auto-Reflexes: Toya can instinctively attack or defend on reflex without having to judge or react to a situation. As he continues to use this ability, his speed increases in order to counter and dodge. Enhanced Endurance: Enhanced Durability: Survival Skills: Toya has developed excellent survival skills partly do to his time living in the wild for a part of three years. Zanpakutō In its sealed form, Taikyoku resembles a regular katana with white handle, a round guard with a circle with a S-shaped creating two tomoe design, and a white sheath with a gold plate. Which is carried in the traditional style with the blade upward. *[[w:c:bleach:Shikai|'Shikai']]: It's Shikai command is . In it's Shikai form, it hilt turns into ivory with a dragon head with a sphere on its mouth as its pommel. The sphere itself appears to contain a black and white flame that seem to consume each other. :Shikai Special Ability: Taikyoku was thought to be a Lightning-type zanpakutō. :* : :* : A technique in which lightning is emitted from the blade and then released in a stream that can take the form of a Chinese dragon. It can be even be directed into the ground in order to bypass his opponent's defenses. :*'Barrier Technique': A technique that creates a spherical barrier that protects the user from any energy attacks. (Unnamed) :* : A technique in which turns the effects of any power or object in to its opposite. He used this technique to turn Tōshirō Hitsugaya's ice dragon into a fire dragon. *[[w:c:bleach:Bankai|'Bankai']]: , not yet achieved, however according to Kise Shirogane, it has a activation condition which makes it unique. Mushin No Shin : Ryū no Seikon : Ryū no Seikon is located in Toya's right eye. It takes the form of a magical circle with various enochian script that translates to "He who the Dragon Takes". :* Weaknesses Combat Zanpakutō Release Requirements (Bankai): In the future, Toya possesses a powerful Bankai, it is also a difficult one, it requires the user to be mentally stable with the complete absence of emotions and a peace of mind. Appearances in Other Media Trivia *According to his teachers at the academy, he possesses the seventh strongest Spiritual Power with-in the students of his class. *His name has been spelled as in various occations. :* *Toya Sakuradas was previously known as Yuta (裕太). *He is a member of two noble clans: :*Fukunsai Clan by adoption :*Shimizu Clan by marriage * *At the start of the series Yuta is seen piercing an opponent with his zanpakutō. :*A stream of black light and white light are seen bursting from his target. :Toya's shikai resembles the Dragonhead Katana and the Ivory-Handled Katana from the Highlander movie and series. Quotes Battle & Events References Titles Navigation Category:Bleach: Shinigami Chronicles Category:Under Construction Category:Male Category:Fanon Character